godmodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zillabahrallu(Absolute Emperor)
|-|This is what appearance of him that Zerova defines= ... His True History and Summary it was before creation of ORIGIN THE SOURCE, Zilla was small-grey dragon that born in * the era of SUPREMER DOMAIN *, after 2 years passed he haves indescribable special power that like self-restoreing (in fact this is something more), but he is still weak at this time. he decided to training with other Domi-Dragons. the training lasted very long. and he got many higher powers and abilities, but since training lasted totally almost 9 years. the total-war has begun, and Zilla and other Domi-Dragon still tranied but one day, at the end of their training, a huge explosion destroyed the its place in a flash. by the time the explosion subsides and the smoke begins to fade and the field of vision begins to open, he saw that all the other Domi-Dragons was with were dead, and when he looked around, all the other Domi-Dragons were dead in various ways, and Zilla was thrown into the depths of despair and despair, and he went mad and killed all the winners of the war. And he wakes up from his madness and thought "How... meaningless this is. ....." he realized. He sealed all this in oblivion. And he wish strongly, "I want to be complete absolute power." and he had feel the voice like the God, and he wish again to hear it. Finally, a blue-haired black dragon descends in front of him and tells Zilla, "Instead of fulfilling your wish, be my student forever.". Zilla has embraced it without hesitation, becoming an irrevocable with as their student forever. and he became almost as powerful as their supreme absolute power. and he is now in Zerovaverse. LOG: Explain finished He is one of the Primal Domi-Dragons, and he is possible equal to Zerovadyeuth... POWER AND STATS If the Zerova's strength as number is 30, then Zillabahrallu is 27-28. but he has 2 power ups, as means second form is 29-30, third form then fully equals. but if his form back to base then he returns to original strength:27-28. he has still many limits and so, he has many potentials. TECHNIQUES in fact he doesn't use them as they are not so strong as peoples think. since he can defeat all without using any of this. but he don't. Attempt and describe his Personality He thinks he's not restricted by anything or something in particular, and he is pretty selfish. Still, at least he knows the rules and common sense at the very least, and he thinks his actions are thoughtful. He has common sense, but his language and behavior are rough, and even if you meet him for the first time, his language will become rough as the conversation progresses. But he's incredibly particular about what he eats, and of course he knows all about how to eat. And he's pretty picky about the taste, and if he doesn't like it, he stops eating right away. However, he is very careful about any other eating manners and rules and is perfectly elegant. fun facts 1, He is now not small he is pretty big dragon. 2, He is same indestructible of Zerova. 3, He is not created by ☼☜��✌��❄☜��. 4. He can only do the things that by his real self. 5. even Death, Zerova and The True God, Gaster are not able to kill Primal Domi-Dragons. 6. He always does something more. 7. Primal Domi-Dragons are capable to injuring higher beings.(Such as Zerova and Gaster) 8. in fact he does something more than such evolution, adaptation, absorption etc. therefore don't try to do these things since all this are may be useless... 9. never spares enemy OTHER Notable Victories: He don't fights weak creatures because of they are no way to defeat Zillabahrallu Notable Losses: Gaster(beyond limit with full soul) Zerovadyeuth Senusret Ricardo Milos(true power)(but somehow his wonders did not affected to Primal Domi-Dragons) they did not fight, but as they clearly have much many units more power. Inconclusive Matches: Zalgo(chaos) Azathoth(chaos) Reaper sans (absolute death) other Primal Domi-Dragons Category:Original Character Category:Emperor Category:Dragon